Secure
by Silver Blazen
Summary: When their world crumples and falls into pieces, Steve never lets her go. Romangers. Avengers:Age of Ultron.


** Secure**

**All characters belong to Marvel Comics**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The world flashed in streak of red. Steve was descending as the cement broke and crumpled beneath him. Pain surged in his veins as he dropped in a heartbeat. His blue eyes coated with tears and focused on her.

"I'm not letting you go!" he screamed, watching her fall into the abyss. He had to reach for her-his life, hope and legacy was in her. He refused to allow that to become swallowed in the murky abyss. Natasha regarded him for a moment; her gray eyes mirrored his fear, and her blood smeared hand reached up for him. Trust. Devotion. Love. That was what they had forged as partner and soldiers of the endless bloodshed devouring freedom. One breath. "Nat..." Steve tried his best to give her assurance and ease.

"Look at me..." He slid against the clusters of stone, and his hand clutched an iron cable. One second that's all that mattered. Her copper hair invaded his vision. He closed his eyes. I love you. He took the risk and grabbed her arm, feeling her fingers weaved with his gloved fingers, and he didn't let her go ... He never faltered. All his emotions poured out of him, heavy torrents of dread, but he was strong with her, heat intermixing with her rapid pulse—the heartbeat of his growing child.

"Steve, you have to let me go..." Natasha pleaded; her eyes became intent on the water lines of anguish streaming over his chiseled and broad jaw. He was crying-tasting the defeat of losing her and the baby because he abandoned them to protect lives of people above the surface from robotic drones. Taking an effort to breathe, she felt her hand slipping out of his shaking clutch.

She had to sacrifice—pay the ultimate price and allow him to live. He deserved a life—their daughter would make it because she had Captain America's strength flowing in her little body. The impact of the water blow her would force to full everything in seconds as she would drown, but the baby-their life would be safe and she would hold on for a few more days to give him a second chance—redemption to hold his life while hers would drift away. 'You can't hold us. Let me go, Steve..."

"Natasha!"

She was slipping, he was holding on. Slipping, slipping.

"She is going to have your eyes..." Natasha looked up into his gentle blue eyes and managed to hold a smile on her paling lips. "And she will be strong and she'll never give up the fight..." Her voice was trailing as sobs clogged her throat. She kept her eyes locked onto him. "Just like her daddy."

Steve shook his head, "Nat, you will make it." He panted out a shuddering breath, a mass of blood seeped from his raw fingers and it dripped with his tears. Heart plummeted into the pit of his twisting stomach and debris fall over the straining muscles of his shoulders.

He looked down at her, there were a million things he wanted to say..."I love you..." He screamed, breath slammed into his throat and watched her teeter to the edge of peril. He felt her soul echo to be released from this terror, and before he could save her one snap of the cable and he met her halfway ... Embracing her into the security and warmth of his arms. His soft lips pressed a shaky kiss on her forehead and he closed his eyes, preparing to splash into the water.

Five seconds, Steve stared into her beautiful and trusting gaze, with his unyielding blue embers. His fingers brushed over her belly, feeling the quickening jolts of his baby girl. He released everything, he leaned into her, drawing his lips to her mouth, and crushing a heady and deep kiss and she wrapped her arms around the broad expanse of his shoulders. She ripped his mouth open and plunged deep enough to reassure him that she was unafraid. The world passed and time froze around them. Fingers clenched, and hearts danced as both of them hit the water, and that moment of feeling the water devour them, Steve and Natasha declared their everlasting vow to each other. "...I'm with you until the end of line."

He brushed his fingers through her drenched hair, checking her pulse and cradling her in his arms. They were alive—not casualties of war, but victors of death.

Natasha seized his wrist, guiding his joining hand over her swollen belly, and they both felt their daughter.

"I love you, Nat," he said, interweaving his fingers with hers. "I am never going to let you go."

"Take me home, Steve." She whispered in his ear. "That's an order, Captain America."

He lifted her out of the water, bridal style, one arm tucked under her legs and the other supporting her back. He smiled and dropped the soft brush of his lips over her cold skin, holding a kiss there as she tasted his tears melt against her lips.

She closed her eyes, feeling the heat of his body enfold over. She had many lives, but this was one that was worth living.

Steve looked up at the plumes of smoke and desolated bridge above them; home seemed distant, but starting into her eyes, he knew where to find it.

* * *

**A/N: This came into motion on the keyboard after seeing the newest tv spot that involved Steve saving a red haired woman( not Natasha) from falling. I wanted to create little Romangers with this scene. Also I am really working on a few big chapters for Unbroken which I plan to update in the coming days. ****Thank you. It's always honor writing for this amazing fandom. Enjoy and thank you.**


End file.
